Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.00\times 10^{3})\times (1.00\times 10^{-5})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.00\times 1.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 2.0 \times 10^{3\,+\,-5}$ $= 2.0 \times 10^{-2}$